Towering Clown
The Towering Creepy Clown or "Grimsli the Great" is sold at Spirit Halloween for the 2017 season. He was displayed in the Spirit Hallow display and you could find him on the right back side of the bridge right next to Sitting Scarecrow. He is being sold for $199.99 but can be cheaper if a 20% off coupons is used. The Towering Creepy Clown moves his head, moves his waist, and moves his mouth. He also features LED light up eyes. He says a total of three phrases while creepy circus music plays in the background. Spirit Halloween's Description With the carnival struggling to survive, Grimsli the Great has to take desperate measures. He’s on the hunt to capture any unlucky bystander and turn them into his next freak show star. He lurks behind the curtain, waiting for a chance to snatch the next performer. Legend has it he even sews their mouths shut with his bony claws so nobody can hear their screams. His head will turn while he shouts his creepy sayings. After all, the show must go on… Watch in horror as Grimsli turns from side to side, looking for his next innocent bystander. His eyes light up with yellow rage and jaw chatters manically while he taunts his victims with a deadly game of hide and seek * Exclusively at Spirit Halloween * Includes: ** Instruction manual ** Adapter ** Clown animatronic * Product Sayings: ** "I'm starting a new juggling act. I'll need a hand from one of you. And a head, and a foot - oh any part will do hahahaha!" ** "I'm looking for someone to play hide and seek with. You go hide and I'll come find you hahaha! Start running!" ** "Hahahahahahahaha!" * Animated * Step pad compatible * Adapter Type: 5.9V1.5A (included) * Dimensions: 79”H x 42”W x 37”D * Weight: 18.23 pounds * Material: Plastic * Care: Spot clean * Imported * Note: Recommended for use in covered areas * Step pad sold separately Grimsli the Great's Story '' Centuries ago, there lived a troubled man who went by the name of Grimsli the Great, the infamously tall clown of a traveling carny family. Every night before his planned performance, Grimsli would stand before his dressing room mirror and manically paint on his deceivingly joyous features. But it took hundreds of attempts before he was satisfied. He'd wipe his face clean and start over in a fit of rage, often gashing his pale white face with his dagger-like fingernails. Some say you could hear his bloodcurdling screams miles away from his dressing room. From afar, this quirky clown seemed quite eccentric, yes, but little did onlookers know that this sinister soul was hiding a dark secret---a master plan if you will: to collect and transform innocent bystanders into human oddities for "show business". ''Trivia * Towering Creepy Clown was revealed before Spirit Halloween's Sneak Peak by a UK website called Mad About Horror. * Towering Creepy Clown is the 3rd updated model Towering animatronic. * The Towering Creepy Clown is one of the most popular 2017 Spirit Halloween animatronics, he sold out a total of 4 times as of 12/1/17. * He also sold out at many Spirit Halloween stores including the Towering Creepy Clown on display * Because of how hard it was to get a Towering Creepy Clown at the time Ebay sellers took advantage of this and sold him for very high prices. * Because of how popular Towering Creepy Clown was Seasonal Visions made a version of him with a child, this one, however, has a different face, black and white cloths, and different phrases. And he will not be exclusive to Spirit Halloween. * It is rumored that the Towering Creepy Clown will return to Spirit Halloween stores in 2018 and might possibly be displayed with other clown animatronics. Pictures '' Screenshot_2017-09-27_at_8.11.33_AM.png|Towering Creepy Clown from Spirit Halloween's Website Screenshot 2018-04-07 at 9.19.44 AM.png|Towering Creepy Clown from Mad About Horror's Website vTQT5_rmSf9J.jpg|Promotional artwork of Creepy Towering Clown Screenshot 2018-04-27 at 6.53.15 PM.png|Another promotional artwork of Towering Creepy Clown Screenshot 2017-12-06 at 5.02.26 PM.png|Christmas promotional artwork of Towering Creepy Clown Screenshot 2018-05-16 at 3.59.26 PM.png|The sneak peek of Towering Creepy Clown '' Videos Category:2017 Category:Clowns Category:Animatronics Category:Seasonal Visions Category:2018 (Rumored)